


Love Is an Act of Blood

by Banned_in_the_UK



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banned_in_the_UK/pseuds/Banned_in_the_UK
Summary: 很久以前给一个妹造的破车拉出来开开，然而还是并没有卖成wow的安利（哭出了声





	

天灾践踏过的腐烂土地上浸透了鲜血，铺散的闪耀金色长发在一寸一寸地吸取红色，它们的主人嘴角与胸前涌出的血却仍然缓慢而不可逆转地扩展着血泊的面积。萨萨里安在死去的精灵身边单膝跪下，双手还紧紧握着剑柄。他的长剑残忍地刺穿胸膛将寇尔提拉的尸体钉在奎尔萨拉斯的土地上。这道恐怖的致命伤甚至有些拖泥带水，不是死亡骑士应该有的干净利落手法。他缓缓拔起自己的符文剑丢在一边，半抱起精灵游侠渐渐冷却的身躯，如果没有这些血，寇尔提拉看起来只不过是做了个不甚安稳的梦。

所以萨萨里安看到精灵浅金色的头发沾染上肮脏的泥土和血液时感到很有些惋惜，以人类的标准来说所有的精灵都非常美丽，寇尔提拉也不例外。而且寇尔提拉对他很不错，萨萨里安想，他喜欢这个精灵，虽然他们之间的短暂交流是以一把短剑抵着他的脖子开启的。

他听到阿尔萨斯的声音，自从他在安欧维恩圣殿让另一个精灵跑掉之后主人一直对他很不满，现在他用寇尔提拉向主人证明他的忠诚了。

“选择你的奖赏吧，我忠诚的士兵。”

“我.....”他跪在主人面前皱起眉头思索语言，仍然抱着尚存一丝温度的尸体。

“你想要这个精灵？”阿尔萨斯大笑起来，“我要说他绝对不会感谢你的，萨萨里安。”

萨萨里安有些惊慌于自己的想法在主人面前轻易暴露，“我只是想他的能力足够胜任死亡骑士。”

“这是你的战利品不是吗？”阿尔萨斯已经召来了死灵法师，“他是你的了。”

很快萨萨里安就领会到阿尔萨斯所说的，寇尔提拉被强行唤醒时再也没有先前死亡的安宁，而是极端痛苦地注视着他，直到精灵的蓝色眼睛中填满了对天灾军团的忠诚，他就知道复活仪式已经结束了。

他伸出手协助刚复活的虚弱躯体站立起来时清楚地看到了精灵眼中对他闪过的仇恨，不过这不重要，现在寇尔提拉留在他身边了。银月城金红两色的凤凰旗帜在曾经的游侠驻地之中仍然随处可见，只是大多与残肢一起躺在泥土中，寇尔提拉视若无睹地踏过同胞破碎的尸体跟随萨萨里安回到死亡骑士的营地。

死灵仪式留下的符文缠绕在精灵的腰身与手臂上，纹路一直集中到胸背两处用粗麻线仔细缝合的伤口周边，而寇尔提拉赤裸着上半身，一脸嫌恶地整理染血的纠结长发，闪烁阴冷微光的蓝色眼睛看也不看萨萨里安。

几天前游侠紧靠在他身后手执利刃指着他的脖子时炽热的温度还鲜明地停留在萨萨里安的记忆中，他甚至还记得精灵眼中燃烧的天蓝色火焰。即使现在寇尔提拉和他一样冰冷，但仍然非常美丽，行为上还更像养尊处优的高等精灵而不是死亡骑士。

“抱歉，寇尔提拉，以后你不会有很多时间打扮的。”萨萨里安抓住了寇尔提拉的手腕，试图捋直精灵颈侧尚未被血染成黑红的一缕金发，“你需要一套盔甲和符文剑，我们可以晚一点再找地方洗干净这些......血。”

他的精灵暴躁地吐出一连串精灵语，用力甩开他的手，加快速度理顺了和血凝结在一块的地方，接着抖落粘在发梢的泥土。

萨萨里安最后只听明白夹在精灵语言中的一句通用语，“蠢货，别碰我的头发！”他忽然愤怒于这种疏离，再次抓住了精灵的右手。寇尔提拉立刻挥手甩了他一耳光，但萨萨里安趁机把精灵拽了过来。

“还挑剔什么，”当日林中对峙之时，精灵试图说服他背叛主人时高傲得让他只感到了蔑视，充斥精灵全族的这种高傲最合适踩在地上践踏，主人也确实这么做了，只是寇尔提拉让他想起了作为蕾瑞莎兄长的自己，“你在我面前垂死挣扎的样子忘了？”萨萨里安相当好心地替精灵擦了擦下巴和嘴边干涸的血块。而寇尔提拉一边想挣脱萨萨里安的手臂，一边恶狠狠地朝他咆哮着疑似咒骂的语言。

“收起那些叽叽喳喳的精灵语，我一个字都听不懂。”萨萨里安干脆一口咬在精灵柔软的耳廓上，“我会教你天灾军团的规则，但是你最好乖一点。”以天灾的规则来说他已经对精灵太过好了。

“麻烦你不要咬我的耳朵，另外这是萨拉斯语，蠢货，”寇尔提拉哼了一声，轻蔑地纠正了萨萨里安的错误，“是你向主人要过我的，向手下败将装什么好人，萨萨里安？那么除了操我你还有什么其他想法？”精灵放弃了挣脱的失败尝试，嗤笑着伸出一根手指抚摸萨萨里安的颧骨，另一只手伸向了固定盔甲的皮带，熟练地开始卸除厚重的萨钢板甲，“这套盔甲难看得要......哼。”

萨萨里安打断了精灵刻薄的评论，寇尔提拉口腔里残留的苦涩血腥味与他自己腐朽的气息混在一块，即使一直在坚持不懈地嫌弃萨萨里安，至少冰冷的唇舌回应得相当热情。

“...真是菜，萨萨里安，你不会还是雏吧？”寇尔提拉把卸下来的盔甲丢到一边，漫不经心地贴在萨萨里安胸前，扭动着允许他舔舐耳朵尖，“哦抱歉我忘了，我比你爷爷还大几百岁，你们这些人类真是太短命了......喂！”

“我比较喜欢你不说话的时候。”萨萨里安忍无可忍地再次咬了精灵的耳朵，黑血缓缓从牙印里渗出来。“不要咬我的耳朵，混蛋！”精灵敏捷地跳开想再揍他一拳，但是被萨萨里安接了下来，顺势将精灵的双手反剪到背后。“我说真的，你就不能态度好一点吗？”

“不能，你害死我弟弟还想怎么样？”

“那我还哄你干什么，”萨萨里安耸耸肩，将嘴硬的精灵按在桌上，颇有兴趣地描绘了一会轻薄的皮甲上精致的刺绣花纹，随后一把扯掉这条典型奎尔萨拉斯风格的长裤，顺便拍了拍精灵的屁股，“我确实要操你，满意了吗？”

寇尔提拉只是耳朵颤抖了一下，习惯性地大口呼吸无用的空气，转头盯着萨萨里安吐出半句萨拉斯语才改口说通用语，“放开我，一点情调都没有的人类。”

“免了，精灵的情调我消受不起，再听你说话我就要萎了。”当然不是真的，精灵那像歌唱一样的语言堪比最迷人的云雀，他暂且听从了寇尔提拉颐指气使的命令放松钳制。精灵缓缓爬上桌面翻过身，毫无顾忌地暴露赤裸的胸腹和半抬头的下体，拨开血迹斑斑的凌乱头发向萨萨里安露出放荡的笑容。

操......萨萨里安用力咽了口唾沫，他还没反应过来时精灵已经隔着他那条衬裤的布料舔弄起他充血的前端。身为亡灵的死亡骑士还能做爱实在是非常的黑色幽默，但萨萨里安很快忘了这个疑惑了他很久的近乎哲学的问题，精灵娴熟地吮吸着他的阴茎，舔去前端渗出的液体，舌尖与牙齿不时隔着湿润的粗糙亚麻布轻巧地落在敏感地带，他在精灵的默许下抚摸过身前柔软的金发，承认寇尔提拉的确是技术精湛。

“唔...我不太确定你感觉怎么样，因为我们偏爱丝绸这类布料，你知道的。”寇尔提拉暂停了一会，托着下巴咕哝，“我死之后你对我做了什么，觉得不太好。”

“我在后悔没趁那时打碎你的下巴。”萨萨里安一边解开裤带一边没好气的说。

“你舍得吗？”寇尔提拉仍然仰躺在桌面，很自然地张开双腿自慰，“要是你不继续我会很失望的。”

短暂的扩张过程有点太粗暴了，亡灵僵硬的肌肉让这项工作变得艰难，他很怀疑寇尔提拉很快得回死灵法师那边再缝一次。不过至少现在寇尔提拉压根不在意，他随手抹了一把粘稠的黑血用作润滑，精灵几乎是挂到了他身上，迫不及待容纳了整根器官，愉悦地呻吟一声抬起头颅亲吻萨萨里安的脖颈。

精灵的身体深处似乎还残存着一丝温暖，萨萨里安不知道这是不是错觉，他尝试进入得更深，直到肩膀上被狠狠挠了一道，精灵的双腿已经被他强行打开到极限，大腿内侧在他的手掌下浮现出大片浅浅的淤青。寇尔提拉不满地瞪着他，半张着嘴唇随着交合处的撞击低声喘息，萨萨里安忍不住低头用嘴唇拨弄精灵金丝般的睫毛。

“...蠢货，很冷啊，”寇尔提拉挣扎着主动迎上来，咬着他的下唇抱怨一般低语，同时却尽力取悦着身体里的冰冷勃起，“真的很冷。”他伸手穿过精灵披散的头发，沿着弓起的后背那道缝合线摸索，试图感受到深埋其中尚未消散的属于生者的温度。他应该像其他亡灵天灾一样憎恶一切生命的象征，为什么他要珍视这个精灵的生命？除了满手的血液他一无所获，寇尔提拉不知道什么时候撕裂了缝合的血肉，但似乎完全没有感到疼痛，至少他能看到的只有精灵欢愉的表情，甚至极其挑衅地射到萨萨里安的小腹。

“不算坏。”萨萨里安射在精灵体内时寇尔提拉轻描淡写地评价，像只猫似的舔干净自己手指上的粘稠液体，随后同样细致地用舌尖清理萨萨里安满手的黑血。

“当你能活个一两千年的时候就知道这是个好评价了，”失血对亡者来说根本不足以致命，精灵蜷缩在湿滑的桌面上任由胸口那道穿透伤流血，轻柔的声音滑过连呼吸声都没有的寂静。

“你有多恨我？”他叹了口气问道，第三次握住精灵的手腕，单纯上了寇尔提拉并没有让他非常满足，在安欧维恩圣殿的那种软弱情绪阴魂不散地浮现了。精灵沉默了一会没有反抗，拖着他的手理了理头发，坐起身打算下地。

“我诅咒你，萨萨里安。”接触到地面的瞬间精灵站立不稳跪倒在地，这次寇尔提拉拒绝了援手，匍匐在萨萨里安脚边，挑着细长的眉毛平静地抬头看他，没头没尾地问了另一个问题，“我应该哀悼银月城的毁灭吗？”

“不要试图背叛主人，”萨萨里安没有看出第一句并不高明的谎言，他只能摇摇头，同样就地坐下，从布满血迹的披风撕下一块相对干净的布片给精灵清理腿间的血和精液，“你准备好了我会带你去军械库。”

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前给一个妹造的破车拉出来开开，然而还是并没有卖成wow的安利（哭出了声


End file.
